Enfrentado miedos
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Epílogo de "Gripe", ¿ahora quién es el valiente que le dirá a Kidou?  If you want this in english, leave a PM or a review.  FubukixHaruna clasificación K :


_¿Qué tal chicos y chicas que se atrevieron a leer este fic sin sentido? Je je, les traigo aquí este fic, el cual es un epílogo de Gripe, dedicado para todos los que aman el FubukixHaruna y especialmente a _**MielConLeche **_quien me dio la idea de hacerlo ^^_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5, de pertenecerme, habría muchos cambios en la trama… o en el final…_

_En este mezclaré los POVs de Fubuki, Haruna y Kidou, así que si se pierden un poco, nada más asegúrense de ver qué comentan los personajes ¿de acuerdo?_

-POV Fubuki-

Ha pasado una semana desde que le confesé a Haruna lo que siento por ella, tuvimos dos días para nosotros solos, o algo muy parecido, porque por momentos Kidou se asomaba por la ventana para verificar que todo estuviera bien…

-_flasback-_

Como Kidou ya no estaba en la habitación, Haruna decidió dormir en su cama, ya que quedaba justo frente de la mía, además la vista, según Haruna, era muy buena.

Era de noche y ambos estábamos dormidos, o por lo menos yo lo estaba hasta que de repente…

—¡¿Qué rayos es eso?—gritó Haruna asustada, me desperté sobresaltado y volteé a la ventana que estaba junto a mi cama y vi una figura negra que nos observaba

—Tranquila Haruna, yo veré qué es—dije acercándome a la ventana, ella encendió la luz y ahí estaba Kidou, observándome con su mirada fulminante, con esos ojos carmín que pocas (por no decir ninguna) veces había visto en mi vida

—¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Haruna tratando de calmarse, por lo visto estaba un poco molesta, ya que se levantó de la cama en un salto y comenzó a gritarle a la ventana.

—Vigilo mi pequeña, vigilo simplemente—respondió Kidou seriamente, me miró nuevamente—te estoy vigilando Fubuki Shiro, no creas que has ganado…

Y habiendo dicho eso, se fue, dejándonos a Haruna y a mí confundidos. Yo traté que Haruna lo viera con humor, pero ella seguía molesta; y las cosas no terminaron ahí, por momentos, Fudou y Kogure llegaban a ver qué era lo que hacíamos y cuando pensaba que por fin podría tomar de la mano a Haruna o abrazarla sin que nadie llegara a interrumpirnos, aparecía Kidou.

Pero para mi suerte, Endou hacía que los entrenamientos fueran largos, así que durante el tiempo que tuvimos para nosotros, pudimos conversar de nosotros y ver algunas películas (unas un poco cursis y otras de terror, pero así pudimos abrazarnos un poco).

-_Fin del flashback_-

Pero ahora, quisiera seguir en la habitación, como le prometí a Haruna, yo seré quién le diga a mi querido cuñado… Kidou, que YO soy EL NOVIO de su hermanita. Y no es que tenga miedo, pero… según cuenta la leyenda: "no ha habido pretendiente de Haruna que no haya terminado en un hospital… o cementerio" y quisiera tener un poco más de vida para disfrutarla junto a mi querida novia.

—No lo olvides Fubuki—dice Haruna tratando de darme valor—solo es cuestión de que le digas, no creo que te vaya a hacer daño, eres su amigo—sonríe, ah… ¡qué dulce sonrisa!

—De acuerdo—digo rendido, me acerco a ella, quiero besarla antes de morir, pero ella me detiene; oh sí, no va a dejar que la bese hasta que le diga a su hermano, moriré sin antes haberla besado en los labios.

—Qué no morirás—dice ella seriamente y me da un beso en la mejilla—anda, ¡al entrenamiento!

Bien, es hora, me dirijo al campo, todos están ahí, Kidou me está mirando, creo que no vio que Haruna me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero aun así noto que está molesto conmigo…

-POV Haruna-

Pobre Fubuki, Onii-chan lo hará pedacitos… aunque puede que esta vez no lo aleje, siempre que me gusta un chico lo asusta tanto que el pobre chico se va, pero sé que con Fubuki es distinto…

—¿Qué pasa entre Fubuki y tú?—oh no, es la voz de Aki, me volteo de inmediato a verla y le sonrío tontamente

—N-nada Aki, ¿qué podría pasar entre nosotros? Je je…—digo tímidamente, lo sé, sé que ella sospecha algo, y no es que vaya a ocultarlo por el resto de mi vida, pero… quiero que todos lo sepan después de que Fubuki hable con Onii-chan.

—Yo soy tu mejor amiga y no me dices nada—dice haciendo un puchero, odio cuando hace eso, porque después viene…—nada ¡me suicidaré! Es más, ahora Natsumi será mi mejor amiga y nos contaremos todo…

—Pero ella está enamorada de Endo—touché Aki—y no podría ser tu mejor amiga si…

—De acuerdo—dice sonrojada—no debías ser tan cruel conmigo

—Está bien…—me muerdo el labio, miro hacia todos los lugares posibles y me acerco a ella, le digo rápidamente la verdad…

-POV Kidou-

Por alguna extraña razón sé que ese Fubuki tiene algo con mi dulce imouto-chan, más le vale que no esté jugando con ella como lo ha hecho con otras chicas, porque si no… terminará comiendo hormigas mañana.

-Flashback-

Después del entrenamiento, me dirigía hacia la habitación donde estaba recluida a la fuerza mi pequeña hermana (n/a: uy, tan dramático Kidou XD), pero de repente me encontré a Tsunami caminando por el corredor tranquilamente.

—Hey Kidou—dijo sonriendo, yo asentí para que supiera que lo había escuchado— ¿vas a buscar a Haruna-san?—asentí—el doctor acaba de decirles que pueden salir, al parecer Fubuki está mejor… ¿sabes? Fubuki sería un buen cuñado…

—Tsunami, será mejor que corras—dije apretando los dientes, ¿cómo se atrevió a decir eso enfrente de mí?

—De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos!—dijo huyendo.

Seguí caminando para ir a la habitación de Haruna, no podía dejar de pensar que ese… ese fenómeno de la nieve le pudiera haber hecho algo a mi hermanita. Pero mientras seguía caminando, parecía que todo indicaba que algo se tramaban esos dos…

—Kidou, no es que yo quiera hacerle daño a nadie…—comenzó a decir Kougure—pero vi a Fubuki abrazando a Haruna, los dos solitos en un rinconcito ushi shi shi

—Hmph, morirá pronto—mascullé y pude oír la risa de Kogure, pero no me importó y continué mi recorrido.

—…te dije que no estés de chismoso Midorikawa—oí a Hiroto reprender al chico peli verde—de todas maneras sabíamos que esos dos iban a terminar juntos, ¿no?

—No quisiera estar en sus zapatos—dijo Midorikawa riendo, él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, pues dejó de hablar enseguida…

Cuando por fin llegué a la habitación de Haruna estaba más que molesto, incluso Goenji estaba actuando raro, era suficiente para un solo día… abrí la puerta de su habitación y ahí estaba, sentada en su escritorio escribiendo en su computadora.

—¡Onii-chan!—dijo feliz, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que el enojo se disipara— ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya no te sentiste mal?

—No Haruna, estoy bien—dije tranquilamente, ella sonrió y me dio un abrazo— ¿y eso?

—Por nada—dijo ella.

—Bien, sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien, buenas noches imouto-chan (n/a: yo que voy a saber si realmente la llama así, ¿pero no sería tierno? OwO)

-Fin del flashback-

Todos estamos entrenando, lo miro y sé que él esconde algo, al verme solamente se limita a sonreír como un niño que ha hecho una travesura…

—¡Vamos chicos!—dice Endou con su optimismo habitual— ¡si no entrenamos no será fácil el campeonato y sólo tenemos unos días más!

-Fin POV de Kidou-

(N/a: y ahora es turno de su querida autora de contar las cosas)

Todo comenzó bien, hicieron algunos pases, practicaron las técnicas hissatsu que tenían en proceso… normal para un día de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, Kidou notó las miradas de complicidad entre el albino y su pequeña hermana, pensó en algo que pudiera "asustarlo" lo necesario para que dejara de molestarla y poco después de que Haruna se fuera con Aki a buscar las botellas de agua dio marcha a su malvado plan.

—Goenji, necesito que le hagas un pase a Fubuki—dijo Kidou seriamente.

—De acuerdo—respondió el peli crema seriamente.

—¿No te parece que hay algo raro entre esos dos?—dijo Kidou, Goenji lo miró extrañado

—No, ¿por qué habría de ser? Es más, ¿por qué habría de importarme?—dijo un tanto… despechado.

—No lo sé… es solo una pregunta—dijo Kidou y vio cómo el delantero se molestaba levemente; si de algo estaba seguro era que Goenji Shuuya también estaba "atraído" (según sus propias deducciones) hacia su pequeña hermana, y aunque le molestara, era útil para desarrollar su plan para destru… para darle a Fubuki una advertencia.

—¡Vamos Kidou! ¡Deja de secretearte con Goenji y juguemos!—dijo Endo un tanto molesto.

—¡Tornado de fuego!—dijo Goenji mientras lanzaba el balón—¡toma Fubuki!

—Un momento…—pensó Hiroto viendo la acción—eso… no es un pase…

Y en efecto no lo era, el balón golpeó tan fuerte a Fubuki que lo dejó algo aturdido… y tirado en el suelo, pero se levantó casi enseguida y sonrió un poco preocupado.

—Goenji, lo siento, lanzaste el balón tan rápido que no pude hacer nada—dijo apenado el albino.

—Descuida—masculló el peli crema

—Ya chicos, fue un accidente, continuemos con el entrenamiento—dijo Endo sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

—Hiroto, quiero que hagas Ryuusei Blade para que Goenji y yo hagamos Prime Legend, siento que podemos mejorarla…—dijo Kidou y sonrió malvadamente.

—Kidou… creo que…

—Ushi shi, yo también creo que hay que practicarlo—dijo Kogure dándose cuenta.

—Vamos Hiroto, es una técnica que no han usado en un buen tiempo, hazlo—dijo Tsunami

—De acuerdo…—dijo Hiroto dándose por vencido

Hiroto corrió e hizo Ryuusei Blade, Kidou y Goenji continuaron la técnica e hicieron Prime Legend, pero de repente, el balón, que iba hacia la portería, se desvió y golpeó a Fubuki (de nuevo) dejándolo inconsciente (n/a: sí, soy mala… pero vamos, no es mi plan, es de Kidou…).

-POV Haruna-

No puedo creer que me haya tomado tanto tiempo ir a buscar unas botellas, pero es culpa de Aki por detenerse a mandar mensajes…

—¡Haruna! ¡Haruna, trae el maletín de primeros auxilios!—oigo la voz de Kazemaru, puedo verlo venir hacia nosotras.

—¿Qué sucede?—digo sin preocuparme, seguramente sería una herida normal, un raspón o algo similar.

—Tu novio está inconsciente—dice y me quedo en shock, ¡¿cómo sabe que es mi novio? Un momento…

—¡¿Cómo que está inconsciente?—digo preocupada corriendo detrás de él con el maletín en mano.

—Eh… es difícil de explicar, una técnica hissatsu no salió muy bien que digamos… pero espera—dice antes de que lleguemos al campo—eso quiere decir que Fubuki sí es tu novio—yo evado la pregunta, él se detiene y me toma del brazo— ¿en serio?—yo lo miro algo avergonzada y asiento, él sonríe—bien guardado lo tenías ¿eh? De igual forma… no me sorprende mucho…

—Kazemaru-kun, tengo que ir a ver qué sucedió…—digo tratando de zafarme

—Ah sí, anda, ve a rescatar a tu amado—dice algo sarcástico, estúpido Kazemaru, me las pagará algún día.

Al llegar veo a todo el equipo alrededor de Fubuki, eso me preocupa, en otras ocasiones los mueven fuera de la cancha para seguir practicando, pero si no lo movieron es porque es grave… me acerco y me arrodillo a su lado para ver de cerca qué sucedió, tiene un hilo muy fino de sangre sobre su ceja por lo que deduzco que fue un golpe muy fuerte, tomo un algodón y comienzo a limpiar la herida sin decir palabra alguna.

—Haruna—dice Kabeyama preocupado— ¿Fubuki va a estar bien?

—No lo sé Kabeyama, probablemente sí, él es bastante fuerte y resistente…—comienzo a decir, pero a decir verdad, no estoy segura, ya debería haber despertado.

—¿Necesitas que llamemos al doctor?—dice Hiroto con mucha culpa en su voz

—Pues…—digo dudando, él comienza a moverse, creo que va a despertarse— ¿Fubuki? ¿Estás bien?

—Duele… mucho…—dice sin abrir los ojos y tocándose la frente, yo le pongo una venda para que deje de sangrar.

—Bien, está vivo, de regreso al entrenamiento—dice onii-chan mientras Fubuki se sienta en el pasto sin abrir los ojos

—Onii-chan, ¿tú sabes algo de esto?—digo tratando de descubrir qué sucede, si algo tiene mi hermano es que se preocupa por sus compañeros de equipo, sobre todo si son sus amigos, pero ese comentario fue muy sospechoso…

—No mi pequeña hermana—dice él y sonríe

—Bien—comienzo a decir, Fubuki abre los ojos y me mira un poco apenado—anda, tú tenías algo que decir ¿no?

—"Te amo" es una buena opción—dijo Fubuki tratando de evadir lo que debía hacer, toma una gran bocanada de aire, puedo incluso ver sus pensamientos—Kidou…—onii-chan lo mira con algo de recelo, a través de sus googles, claro, pero sé que es así—Estoy enamorado de tu hermana… y… somos novios—los chicos exclaman "¡uh!" al unísono y yo me sonrojo—y no quiero que me mates por eso…

—No Fubuki, no te mataré—dice algo molesto, todos lo miran sorprendidos—no es necesario… aún, pero si le haces algo o descubro que estás jugando con MI HERMANITA pensarás que ese balonazo fue una caricia del viento…

Todos nos quedamos callados admirando a Kidou quien seguía sin poder moverse de su lugar, tengo la leve impresión de que estaba algo molesto… los chicos enseguida felicitaron a Fubuki, excepto Goenji, aunque no estoy segura de por qué (n/a: ay Haruna querida, eres un poco ingenua -.-), siento su mirada y le sonrío, el me devuelve la sonrisa y corre con el grupo a felicitar a Fubuki, a final de cuentas, fue el único que logró sobrevivir al ataque de mi hermano.

-Fin del POV-

Más tarde ese mismo día, Haruna estaba en la cancha sentada viendo el atardecer, cuando de repente sintió un abrazo, sonrió y abrazó a Fubuki, quien ahora tenía solo una bandita sobre su ceja.

—¿Te duele?—dijo Haruna tocando la herida y Fubuki puso cara de dolor

—¡Oh! ¡Duele tanto, me muero!—dijo él y ambos rieron

—Eres un pésimo actor, por un momento me preocupaste mucho—dijo Haruna dándole un golpecito en el brazo

—¿A qué te refieres?—dijo el albino confundido

—A tu mala actuación hace rato fingiendo que estabas inconsciente y después que le tenías mucho miedo a mi hermano…

—Ah… eso… si, no dejaré el soccer—dijo fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque por dentro sabía que ninguna de esas cosas era actuación— ¿por qué dices que fue una mala actuación?

—Vamos, nadie podría quedarse inconsciente con un simple balonazo… —dijo la peli azul soltando a su novio.

—Eh… si, tienes razón…

—¡Mira! La primera estrella—dijo la chica sonriendo—pide un deseo

—Bien—dijo el albino, cerró los ojos y pensó su deseo

Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos de nuevo, Haruna lo besó tiernamente, él se sorprendió un poco, pero la besó también. De repente oyeron un ruido cerca de unos arbustos y se separaron enseguida.

—Tal vez fue un gato…—dijo Haruna abrazando a Fubuki

—Supongo que si… ¿quieres ver una película? Conseguí una de terror que te va a encantar…

La chica asintió y ambos caminaron tomados de la mano de regreso al edificio. Detrás de los arbustos un Kidou furioso y unos Kogure y Fudou muy divertidos observaban todo.

—Ah, los chicos crecen tan rápido ¿no?—dijo Fudou sonriendo maliciosamente

—Yo creo que debes hacerte a la idea que será parte de tu familia ushi shi shi—dijo Kogure riendo

—¡Ahora sí! ¡Me las van a pagar!—dijo Kidou molesto y los otros dos chicos comenzaron a correr…

_Muy bien, y después de 1 mes logré terminarlo *aplausos*, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Espero reviews con criticas constructivas o por lo menos que los tomatazos no estén muy duros TT_TT_

_¡Nos vemos! Bye bye!_


End file.
